Start Of Something New
by kyoko ohari
Summary: The events of 2 years ago have lead Maya and Mitsuomi to once gain cross paths and feelings will resurface. Will Maya be able to fill the emptiness of her heart that once belonged to him? Please Review, Thanks. Maya x Mitsuomi pairing


**I do not own any of these characters they belong to Tenjho Tenge, and please, please let me know what you think. Reviews are definitely much appreciated. Enjoy.**

**Few months before the preliminaries….**

Todo Academy was going to hold its annual production performed by the freshman and sophomore students. It was held a few months before the preliminary matches so as to commemorate the ancient martial arts. It had been a cold day, and it was beginning to snow.

Maya was sitting atop her usual spot on Masataka's shoulder on their way to school; all eyes were on Mitsuomi's younger brother. He had a softer look on his face, with kind eyes that had to be yet tainted with the hunger, and struggle for power. All the female students at Todo would give anything just to be close to Masataka, all except one. Aya Natsume came bouncing behind the two running towards the blonde figure standing outside the doors.

"Souchirou, Nagi" Masataka whispered under his breath. Aya ran right past him and into the arms of the freshman. Bob was standing next to the pair waving towards Maya and Masataka. The five of them stopped in front of the large sign set up outside the doors of the school.

"Todo Annual Production auditions held all week in the assembly room. Start time 3:00pm. Looking for all members for cast and crew." Nagi scowled. "Why would Todo academy have school plays...Heh Bob what idiot would sign up for that", and just as he spoke his words Aya signed her name as well as his. "Baka, why would you put my name down?" Nagi fired back.

"Neh, Souichirou-sama we can be in it together" Aya playfully said. "You can play a strong samurai and then..." Aya trailed off while Souchirou was busy scratching his name off the list. Masataka walked up and wrote his name under Aya's. Maya stared intently at the sign almost as if recalling an event long past.

"Hey, senpai...I didn't know you were into that kind of thing." Bob questioned. Masataka shrugged his head.

"The play is a school tradition at Todo and it gives students extra credit." What he didn't say was that he was only joining because he'd hoped to get a spot with Aya. Masataka grinned devilishly. Maya smacked him in the head with his kenpo stick.

**From inside the school, the Executive Committee watched the five Juken club members...**

"It seems the Juken Club has found an interest in the play," Emi spoke. Mitsuomi sat quietly looking outside the window...at a certain something...or rather someone. Maya had just hit his brother across the face. She was the only one that could warm his soul and make him feel more human. Emi caught a glimpse at where his eyes wandered to, "So are you still going to go ahead with Natsumes' expulsion?" "Yes", was all he said. He got up and walked out the door. Emi watched him closely as he left the room and looked back at Maya. "If only you knew," she whispered under her breath.

**In the evening...**

Maya had just finished sparring with Takayanagi and was on her way to take a long hot bath. 'He's getting to be stronger just like his brother' Maya thought to herself. The rest of the Juken club was still in the Dojo training. Aya and Masataka had come late from the audition after school. Maya sank herself in the hot water and closed her eyes. It had been 2 years since her brother died, and thinking about him made her feel a little more at ease. She closed her eyes and dreamt of a time not too long ago...

**2 years ago, a few months before the prelimaries...**

It was 8:00 a.m in the morning and Shin had wondered where Maya had gone. He checked her room but no one was there and her bed had already been made. Shin came across his younger sister. "Aya do you know where your sister is?". "Onee-chan left already left for school with some boy on a bike" the little girl tried to remember. Shin clenched his fists "Mitsuomi" he muttered under his breath.

Maya sat atop Mistuomi's bike laughing like a little school girl as she held tighter to his waist. 'Was this okay' Maya asked herself. 'Was it okay to be near him and laugh with him', she questioned herself. With the wind rampantly blowing her hair, Mitsuomi suddenly went faster causing her to yelp and scream a little. The two were laughing like there wasn't a care in the world. "Hold on tight" Mistuomi yelled back. Maya held herself closer to him feeling the warmth of his back on her chest. 'Maybe if it's him, it'll be okay' in that moment Maya let herself be a young girl holding on to her dreams.

Once he two arrived they met up with Shin and Bunshichi who were staring at a large sign posted in there Dojo. It read "Todo Academy Auditions for the school play". "Tawara-kun, Anue" Maya yelled. The two turned and were greeted by the pair. Shin-san stared at Mitsuomi, but before he noticed let his attention fell towards Maya. Maya read the sign and couldn't help but laugh. "A school play? Who'd be stupid enough to join that", Mitsuomi smiled and told her that at Todo academy it was a long tradition that was upheld in order for the students to gain a cultural understanding behind the long line of martial arts founded in the school. "Really" Maya's expression was so serious, but she couldn't hold it in any longer and burst out laughing. "Hahaha, did you see your face, you were so serious talking about all that tradition crap. Don't bore me with that kind of nonsense." Maya snapped back. "Maya you should audition, I'm sure it wouldn't be that boring" a cool voice came from behind. Mana-san smiled at the three as she walked up to them. "I'm only interested in one thing, and that's to become stronger." Maya commented.

"I need to speak with Shin-san and Mitsuomi-kun in private" excuse me, Mana politely asked. Maya didn't dislike Mana but when she mentioned Mitsuomi a tinge of jealousy ran through her. "Bring them back in one piece, you four-eyed witch". It seemed Bunshichi and Maya shared the same dislike for their classmate Mana-san.

**Meanwhile in class...**

Maya dozed off as the teacher had been rambling on and on about the Edo period and the Shogunate of Japan. He kept going on about how the school play that was being held would help students to become more appreciative of the school. Mitsuomi sat two desks behind Maya too interested into what the teacher was saying that she didn't notice her sleepy state. Just as she was about to close her eyes "Natsume" the teacher yelled and almost scared her out of her seat. "Urusai, can't you see I was trying to sleep." Maya frowned. " Ahhh Natsume-san I don't know how many times I've given you detention but the next time you cause trouble, you're in for some real punishment. "Other than Yamato's drawn out detention, nothing could be worse, except for that play" Maya whispered under her breath. Yamato-sensei heard what she had said but disregarded her and moved on in the lesson. "Maybe you should practice staying awake in class rather than skipping it", Mitsuomi whispered behind her. Just as Maya was about to turn around the teacher came up to Mitsuomi and told him that he was needed down at the office. He quietly got up and excused himself from the class. Maya was disinterested in him leaving and went back to trying to not get caught sleeping. She looked up at the lock and it read 1:30pm, she couldn't stand being in class and just as she was about to doze off again, Yamato- sensei received a note at the door of his class. He signaled Maya over and told her she needed to go down to the other side of the school where a teacher was waiting for her. Maya walked quietly outside the school and found her way in the south side of the school. It was usually quiet and had fewer people because it was the furthest from a Dojo or any place for martial arts practice. She crept around almost like a cat looking for its prey. Little did she know someone was watching her. Just as she arrived at the door of an abandoned class, she slid it open and closed it behind her. It was a little too dark to see anything and the blinds had been rolled down. Just as she stepped forward someone came from behind and put their hand over her mouth to keep her from screaming. Maya jumped but relaxed when she realized who it was. "Baka, don't sneak up on me like that", she scrunched her face. "I'd like to think you'd be thanking me for getting you out of class the familiar voice spoke. Just as she was about to turn around and speak, her mouth was caught in a long kiss. The figure pushed her body up against a nearby table. She ran her fingers through his hair as he held onto her tiny frame. "Mitsuomi" she gasped in between kisses. "What if someone finds us" Maya questioned. "I wouldn't worry, everyone thinks I'm in the office and you're meeting with a teacher. Besides no one's ever here". Mitsuomi explained. This was their secret for the past few months. They kept it from everybody, especially Shin. Maya would skip out of classes or come home late from detention but really she would always be with Mitsuomi. So in front of their classmates and friends they were nothing more than good friends who occasionally argued there differences. There would even be times that she snuck out and spent the night at Mitsuomi's but always came home before her brother would notice that she had even left the house. Maya lay on the table with Mitsuomi gently atop of her. Just as Mitsuomi put his hand under her shirt, the lights came on. The two quickly looked up at the figure tapping there foot in the doorway, it had been Mrs. Hotaru the schools' doctor.

Outside the master's office, the two sat quietly awaiting their fate. A million questions and thoughts ran through Maya's mind 'What if Anue found out', she glanced over at Mitsuomi who sat with his arms crossed looking at the ground. She worried about what would happen with Mitsuomi, her face fell into her hands. Mitsuomi looked over at her...he didn't know what to say. Sometimes he wished that they could just have a normal relationship. But with the circumstances they were under, they were forced to pretend like they had a strictly plutonic relationship. They could hear Mrs. Hotaru speaking to Yamato-sensei "I think these two belong to you" she opened the door two see the two teens sitting in the office. Both looked disheveled, Mitsuomi's shirt half hung out and Maya's skirt was crinkled and her hair a mess. The anger in Yamato-sensei's eyes was apparent, and just as he was about to rip into the two students, the master of the school stepped into the room. "So what seems to be the problem here" he asked in a soft tone. "These two were caught in a very compromising position, disgracing school property with their abhorring acts." Mrs. Hotaru went on. "I take full responsibility for these two; they will be dealt with appropriately. "Yamato sensei spoke. The master looked at Maya and Mitsuomi and then stared outside his window. "That won't be necessary, I don't think detention will do these two any good. I've come up with a suitable consequence for their actions. Both of you will be apart of the school's drama production". "You can't be serious, I'd rather do 100 hours of detention." Maya spoke out. "I don't think you have much of a choice Natsume-san" the master spoke. "I refuse to be apart of your stupid play", Maya yelled. "Maya", Mitsuomi looked at her to stop her childish rant, before the school master became even more infuriated with them. Just as she was about to get up and leave, "I wonder what your brother would have to say about your extracurricular activities in school" the master questioned. Maya froze she knew she had no choice; she didn't want her brother to find out, not for her sake but for Mitsuomi. "Ahhh, hehe, heh gomen, gomen, where do I sign up?"

**Alright so what do you guys think so far…please let me know if you like. Thanks, I'll definitely be posting soon if you guys like it. Thanks**


End file.
